De volta dos mortos
by deannawinchester1974
Summary: Dean tem de volta o que mais precisava.


We are back from the dead

" _Você me deu o que eu mais precisava. Quero fazer o mesmo por você"..._

\- Mamãe?

Dean ficou ali parado, olhando para a mulher diante dele, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Mary olhava para o homem diante dela, com medo, assustada.

Dean caminhou até ela, e esticou o braço para tocá-la, para saber se ela era mesmo real ou um fantasma. Mary não hesitou, o agarrou e o derrubou no chão.

\- Onde eu estou? Quem é você? Mary perguntou.

\- Dean... Winchester. Eu sou seu filho! Dean respondeu.

\- Não. Meu Dean tem 4 anos de idade... Mary disse.

\- Eu tinha quando você morreu... Dean respondeu.

Mary se lembrou de estar presa no teto, queimando. Dean se levantou e tentou chamar a atenção da mãe.

\- Mãe? Escute. Seu nome é Mary Sandra Campbell. Você nasceu em 5 de Dezembro de 1954. Filha de Samuel e Deanna Campbell. Seu pai vivia na estrada, por causa do trabalho e você foi com ele, acabando em Lawrence, kansas. Dean disse.

\- Como você sabe de tudo isso? Mary perguntou.

\- Papai me disse... dean respondeu.

\- Em 23 de Março de 1972, você saia do cinema depois de assistir Matadouro 5. Você adorou o filme. E esbarrou em um fuzileiro e o derrubou de bunda no chão. Você ficou envergonhada e ele riu, você ofereceu um café como pedido de desculpas. Vocês foram ao Mulroney e conversaram e ele era bonito e sabia todas as letras do Zeppelin. Então, quando ele pediu seu número, você deu a ele, mesmo sabendo que seu pai ficaria puto. Essa foi a noite em que você conheceu... Dean explicou.

\- John winchester... Mary disse.

\- Em 19 de Agosto de 1975 vocês se casaram... em Reno. Ideia sua. Alguns anos depois, eu nasci, depois veio o Sammy. Dean disse.

\- E então, eu morri queimada... Mary disse.

\- ...

\- Quanto tempo faz que eu morri? Mary perguntou.

\- 33 anos... Dean respondeu.

Mary caminhou até o filho e o abraçou.

\- Dean... Mary disse.

\- Hei, mãe... Dean disse.

Enquanto isso, longe dali...

Castiel caiu no meio de uma estrada de terra. Uma caminhonete passava e o motorista viu uma bola de fogo vindo em sua direção e freou.

\- Minha nossa...

Castiel se levantou e foi em direção ao homem.

\- Onde eu estou? Castiel perguntou.

\- Na... terra... O homem respondeu.

\- Não. Estou muito longe de Lebanon, kansas? Castiel perguntou.

\- Umas três horas, talvez... O homem respondeu.

Castiel caminhou até o carro do homem.

\- Espera! Espera, aí! Quem é você, cara? O homem perguntou.

Castiel não respondeu. Ele tocou a testa do homem que desmaiou.

Dean e Mary estavam sentados em um banco de um parque, conversando.

\- Como ele morreu? Mary perguntou.

\- Ele morreu para me salvar... Dean respondeu.

\- É a cara do John fazer isso... Mary disse, chorando.

\- E, ele era caçador? Mary perguntou.

\- Sim... Dean respondeu.

\- E ele criou você e Sam como caçadores? Mary perguntou.

\- Sim, criou... Dean respondeu.

\- E você disse que já nos encontramos antes, quando vocês viajaram no tempo... Mary disse.

\- Duas vezes. Sua memória foi apagada, então... Dean disse.

\- E te vi enquanto eu era um fantasma. Eu não me lembro disso... Mary disse.

Dean balançou a cabeça, afirmando.

\- E... a irmã de Deus, me trouxe de volta a vida? Mary perguntou.

\- Isso mesmo... Dean respondeu.

\- ...

\- É muita coisa. Eu sei que é. Eu vou explicar tudo, ta bem? Eu prometo. Mas, agora, vamos sair daqui.

Vamos para casa...vem, mãe...

Sam não sabia o que estava acontecendo, nem quem o sequestrou ou por que. Ele só sabia que sua perna estava sangrando e doendo muito.

Toni parou o carro e desceu. Ela foi até a entrada de uma casa e bateu na porta.

\- Dr. Gregory Marion? Preciso da sua ajuda... Toni disse.

\- São seis da manhã... Dr. Gregory disse.

\- É uma emergência... Toni disse.

\- Moça, espera! Dr. Gregory tentou protestar.

\- Você tem uma clínica nos fundos. Espero que esteja completa... Toni disse.

\- Moça, é sério! A menos que seu cachorrinho tenha sido atropelado, pode esperar... Dr. Gregory disse.

\- Não vai dar... Toni disse, abrindo o porta malas.

Dr. Gregory viu um homem amarrado e amordaçado, com um ferimento na perna.

\- Ele precisa de um médico! Eu sou um veterinário! Dr. Gregory disse.

\- Pessoas, animais, é tudo de carne! Toni respondeu.

Dr. Gregory hesitou, então Toni lhe ofereceu US$ 100.000 dólares.

Dr. Gregory levou Sam para sua clínica, retirou a bala e enfaixou a perna dele.

Poucas horas depois, Sam foi sedado e Toni seguiu de carro para um lugar isolado, com Sam dormindo no banco de trás.

Horas depois, quando Sam acordou, ele estava acorrentado a uma cadeira, sozinho.

Toni entrou no sótão e começou seu interrogatório.

\- Então, você é o que? Parte dos homens de letras ingleses? Sam perguntou.

\- Britânicos... Toni respondeu.

\- Onde estamos? Sam perguntou.

\- Isso importa? Toni perguntou.

\- Só pensando se vou ter que andar muito pra voltar depois de matar você e ela... mas, você primeiro... Sam respondeu.

\- Sim, claro. Mas, antes que nos mate, nós temos algumas perguntas, sobre você, sobre seu irmão... Toni disse.

\- Certo. Você atira em mim, me sequestra e ainda espera que eu responda as suas perguntas! Claro, por que não? Sam disse, com sarcasmo.

\- Não queria te machucar, Sam, mas você não me deixou outra alternativa! Toni respondeu.

\- Não se preocupe, eu vou dar muitas alternativas na tua fuça! Sam respondeu.

Toni o esfaqueou no peito.

Nesse momento, outra mulher entrou no sótão.

\- Você é um perigo para si e para os outros, mas se responder minhas perguntas, você sai por aquela porta rapidinho! Toni disse.

\- O que você quer saber? Sam perguntou.

\- Nomes e localizações. Tony respondeu.

\- Eu passo... Sam respondeu.

\- Sam...

\- Pode me perguntar o que quiser, a resposta vai ser a mesma. Vai se ferrar! Sam respondeu.

Toni fez sinal para a mulher, que abriu a água gelada da ducha.

\- Um banho frio? Esse é o seu jogo? Vai se ferrar... Sam disse.

Enquanto isso, Dean e Mary pararam em uma loja para comprar roupas.

\- Bom dia, posso ajudar? Uma jovem perguntou.

\- Sim. Eu gostaria de experimentar essa blusa... Mary disse, sorrindo.

\- Claro! Venha comigo, por favor! A moça respondeu.

Dean fez sinal para a mãe seguir a mulher, enquanto ele a esperava.

Poucos minutos depois, Mary saiu do provador, vestida com uma blusa branca e calça jeans.

\- Então, qual delas você acha que fica melhor, a branca ou a vermelha? Mary perguntou.

\- As duas, mãe! Dean respondeu, com o maior sorriso do mundo.

\- Nossa, me ajudou muito, valeu! Mary brincou.

\- Rsrs! É sério! Leve as duas! Dean disse.

\- Dean, não temos dinheiro suficiente! Mary sussurrou.

\- Não se preocupe. Eu pago! Aqui, ela vai levar as duas blusas e a calça jeans... Dean disse a moça, dando o cartão de crédito.

\- Aqui está! A moça respondeu, sorrindo.

\- Obrigada! Mary respondeu.

Depois de saírem da loja, Mary foi ao banheiro feminino e vestiu a roupa nova.

Minutos depois, os dois saíram do shopping e foram para casa.

Quando chegaram, Mary ficou surpresa.

\- Vocês moram aqui? Mary perguntou.

\- Sim, quando não estamos na estrada. É um antigo bunker dos homens de letras... Dean respondeu.

\- Homens de letras? Mary perguntou.

\- Sim... Dean respondeu.

\- Eles são só uma lenda! História antiga de caçador! Mary disse.

\- Nem tanto. A roupa nova ficou legal! Dean disse.

\- Obrigada. Melhor do que andar por aí, de camisola... Mary disse.

Assim que desceram a escada, Dean olhou para o chão, onde tinha um rastro de sangue.

\- Isso é sangue... Mary disse.

\- Sim... Dean respondeu, tirando a arma da cintura.

Dean seguiu o rastro de sangue e viu mais sangue na parede.

\- Sammy? Cas? Dean chamou. Mas não teve resposta.

Dean pegou uma arma e deu para a mãe.

\- Pegue. Fique aqui... Dean disse.

\- Dean! Mary sussurrou.

Dean foi ao quarto de Sam, enquanto Mary caminhava pela sala. De repente o barulho da porta assustou Mary. Ela se escondeu e esperou.

Castiel desceu a escada e deu de cara com Mary apontando uma arma pra ele.

\- Mãos pra cima! Mary disse.

\- Quem é você e onde Sam está? Castiel perguntou.

\- Mãos, agora! Mary disse, nervosa.

Nesse momento, Dean apareceu e tirou a arma das mãos de Mary.

\- Ow, ow, ow! Está tudo bem! Está tudo bem! Ele é um amigo, ok? Hei cas! Dean disse.

\- Dean! Castiel disse, abraçando Dean.

\- Oi... tudo bem. Está tudo bem... Dean disse, abraçando o amigo.

\- Dean, você está vivo? Castiel perguntou, chocado.

\- Sim... Dean respondeu, sorrindo.

\- E... a bomba, a escuridão? O que aconteceu? Castiel perguntou.

\- Eu vou te contar tudo. Onde Sam está? Dean perguntou.

\- Não está aqui... Castiel respondeu.

\- Você é caçador? Mary perguntou.

\- Não. Sou um anjo... Castiel respondeu.

\- Ele é um anjo... Dean respondeu ao mesmo tempo que Castiel.

\- Como é? Mary não entendeu nada.

\- Um anjo. Com A maiúsculo. Sabe? Asa, harpa... Dean disse.

\- Não, eu não tenho harpa... Castiel disse.

\- Esse é o Castiel... Dean disse.

\- Cas, essa é Mary... Winchester... Dean disse.

\- Sua mãe... Castiel concluiu.

\- Sim. Então, onde Sam está? Ele não atende o telefone, tem sangue no chão, o que aconteceu? Dean perguntou.

\- Não sei. Voltamos aqui, tinha uma mulher esperando. Ela me mandou pra longe. Não sei quem era. Não sei o que aconteceu com Sam... Castiel respondeu.

\- Eu não entendo. O que aconteceu? Mary perguntou.

\- O bunker está vazio. Então saíram daqui. Você disse mulher, não um anjo, não um demônio, era humana? Dean perguntou.

\- Ela era humana... Castiel respondeu.

\- A que horas foi? Dean perguntou.

\- Duas da manhã... Castiel respondeu.

Dean ligou o notebook de Sam.

\- Isso... é um computador? Mary perguntou.

\- Sim. Eu não confio neles... Castiel respondeu.

\- Achei uma coisa. Uma caminhonete passou no sinal vermelho, algumas quadras daqui, ás 2h:21m. e mais nenhum carro por 40 minutos... Dean disse.

\- Como você fez isso? Mary perguntou.

\- Hackeei as câmeras de tráfego... Dean respondeu.

Mary olhou para Dean como se tivesse nascido outra cabeça nele.

\- Bem-vinda ao futuro! Dean disse, brincando.

\- Acha que são eles? Castiel perguntou.

\- É um palpite... Dean respondeu.

Dean, Mary e Castiel foram para a garagem. Mary ficou feliz e maravilhada ao ver o impala.

\- O impala do John... mary disse, emocionada.

\- Sim. Quando trouxermos Sam pra casa, eu deixo você dar uma voltinha nele... dean disse, sorrindo.

\- Só uma voltinha? Mary brincou.

\- Rsrsrs! Vamos? Dean disse.

Os três entraram no impala e saíram.

Toni e sua capanga metida a Hitler continuam com sua sessão de tortura.

Toni saiu do sótão, deixando sra. Watt sozinha com Sam.

Sam se encolheu ao ver o maçarico nas mãos da mulher. Ela se abaixou e queimou o pé de Sam, que gritou de dor.

Dean, Castiel e Mary foram atrás do motorista de Toni.

\- Jamie Ross? Castiel perguntou.

\- Quem quer saber? Jamie perguntou.

\- A mulher loira para quem você dirigiu ontem. Qual era o nome dela? Castiel perguntou.

\- Loira? Desculpe, cara, mas não conheço nenhuma... Jamie disse.

Castiel o agarrou e o ameaçou.

\- Cas! Dean gritou.

\- Eu não sei o nome dela! Jamie disse.

\- O que você sabe? Castiel perguntou.

Castiel, Dean e Mary continuam investigando o paradeiro de Sam.

Dean estava no telefone, enquanto Castiel e Mary tomavam café.

\- Deve ser difícil, para você... me lembro da minha primeira vez na terra. Foi muito estranho... Castiel disse, oferecendo o café.

\- Estranho é uma maneira de dizer... Mary disse.

\- ...

\- Eu cresci com caçadores. Já tinha ouvido falar de pessoas que voltam da morte, mas passar por isso, 30 anos depois...muita coisa mudou... muita... Mary disse.

\- Conseguiu alguma coisa? Castiel perguntou para Dean.

\- Sim. O número que Jamie nos deu é de um avião com registro diplomático... Dean disse.

\- O que isso quer dizer? Mary perguntou.

\- Quer dizer que o plano de voo é particular. Departamento de estado... Dean respondeu.

\- Quem são essas pessoas? Mary perguntou.

Antes que Dean pudesse responder, Castiel chamou sua atenção para um carro que passava.

Dr. Gregory Marion estava descarregando algumas coisas do carro, quando um homem se aproximou e o abordou por trás, com uma arma.

\- Dr. Marion, o que acha de uma consulta em casa? Dean disse.

Castiel, Dean e Mary entraram na casa e interrogaram o dr.

\- Então, você retirou a bala da perna dele, sem fazer perguntas? Dean perguntou.

\- Ela me ofereceu US$ 100.000 dólares... Dr. Gregory disse.

\- E você aceitou? Mary perguntou.

\- Créditos da faculdade custam muito, ok? Dr. Gregory respondeu.

Castiel partiu para cima do dr, mas Dean o impediu.

\- Cas, cas, cas! Não o machuque. Ainda não... Dean disse.

\- Olha, ela não disse seu nome. Depois de retirar a bala, eu o sedei e ajudei o segurança dela a colocá-lo no banco de trás. Então ela entrou no carro e foi embora... dr. Gregory respondeu.

\- Isso é tudo o que você sabe? Mary perguntou.

\- Sim. Tudo... dr. Gregory respondeu.

\- Acabe com ele! Mary disse para Castiel.

Castiel avançou e o agarrou.

\- Espera! Eu tenho o número de telefone dela! Eu não sei onde eles estão, mas ela me ligou faz umas duas horas, para perguntar sobre o sedativo que eu dei ao rapaz. Dr. Gregory disse.

No sótão, Sam acordou no chão.

Toni e a sra. Watt estavam observando Sam pelo monitor, quando o celular tocou.

\- Dr. Marion, tudo bem? Toni perguntou.

\- Sim. Só estou ligando para saber como o paciente está... dr. Gregory disse.

\- Está tudo bem, dr? Toni perguntou, desconfiada.

\- Sim... Dr. Gregory respondeu.

Dean pegou o celular da mão do dr.

\- Escuta, vadia. Eu não dou a mínima pra quem você é ou o que você quer. Você está com o meu irmão... Dean disse.

\- Dean winchester. Ouvi por aí que estava morto... Toni disse.

\- Bem, o que eu posso dizer? Você ouviu errado. Vou te dar uma oportunidade, pra me devolver Sam. Dean disse.

\- Desculpe, isso não será possível... Toni disse.

\- Acha que pode se esconder de mim? Tente. Por que quando eu encontrar você, e eu vou encontrar você. E se Sam tiver um arranhão, eu vou despedaçar você. Me entendeu? Dean ameaçou.

Toni não respondeu e desligou.

\- Temos um problema... Toni disse para a sra. Watt.

Dean quebrou o celular e foram embora.

De volta no sótão, Sam tem alucinações.

O impala foi atingido por um carro.

Enquanto Castiel ajudava Mary, uma mulher chamou a atenção de Dean.

\- Dean winchester, eu presumo... Sra. Watt disse.

\- Você é um deles? Dean perguntou.

\- Eu sou! Sra. watt respondeu.

Dean a agarrou.

\- Diga onde meu irmão está e talvez eu pegue leve com você... Dean disse.

\- Por favor... sra. Watt ironizou.

Os dois trocaram socos até que Mary a esfaqueou nas costas.

Dean e Castiel esconderam o corpo e o carro e foram embora.

Sam ficou trancado no sótão, sozinho.

No dia seguinte...

\- Eu não deveria estar falando com você... Sam disse, alucinando.

\- Por que não? Toni perguntou, jogando com a alucinação de Sam.

\- O que você fez comigo? Sam perguntou.

\- Uma alucinação produzida por poção e feitiço...

Castiel encontrou uma fazenda protegida e deduziu que Sam estaria ali e ligou para Dean.

\- Dean, eu acho que encontrei o paradeiro de Sam! É uma fazenda que foi alugada a duas semanas, para uma mulher com sotaque britânico... Castiel disse.

\- Você entrou? Dean perguntou.

\- Não, está fortemente protegida com sigilos. Eu não posso entrar... Castiel respondeu.

\- Protegida por sigilos? Dean questionou.

\- Sim. Eu vou mandar o endereço por mensagem... Castiel respondeu.

\- Tudo bem, estou a caminho... Dean disse.

Mary insistiu em ir com Dean, que não estava muito contente de leva-la.

Enquanto isso, Toni continua com as sessões de tortura para que Sam diga o nome e o paradeiro de caçadores, senhas dos bancos de dados dos homens de letras que existem.

\- Vai... se... ferrar... Sam disse, ofegando.

Enquanto isso, Dean e Mary conversam sobre Sam.

\- Ele nunca quis essa vida. Sam foi para a faculdade. Ele estava fora. Dean disse.

\- Sam teve uma chance de ter uma vida normal, e voltou? Por que? Mary perguntou.

\- Papai e Sam tiveram uma briga feia e Sam foi embora. Quando papai desapareceu, sem deixar rastro, eu pedi ao Sammy que me ajudasse a procura-lo. Ele tinha a vida que queria. Uma casa, uma namorada, enfim... quando tudo acabou, nós voltamos a caçar juntos... Dean disse.

\- O que quer dizer com "quando tudo acabou"? O que aconteceu? Mary perguntou.

\- A namorada dele morreu. Queimada no teto do quarto... Dean respondeu.

\- Meu Deus... Mary ficou chocada.

Dean e Mary chegaram a fazenda.

Mary insistiu em entrar com Dean, mas dessa vez, ele não deixou.

Dean encontrou uma porta trancada e quando olhou para o chão, viu um sigilo e tentou sair, mas já era tarde.

\- filha da mãe!

Toni abriu a porta do sótão e olhou para Sam.

\- Vai... se... ferrar... Sam disse.

Toni puxou Dean e o obrigou a descer a escada.

\- Dean? Sam disse, confuso e surpreso.

\- Estou tão feliz em vê-lo quanto você. Imagino que agora você vai parar de bancar o durão e me dizer o que eu quero saber! Toni disse.

Toni bate em Dean com uma soqueira.

\- Nomes e localizações, Sam. Toni disse.

\- ... Sam não respondeu.

\- Ainda não? Toni perguntou.

\- Algo a acrescentar, Dean? Toni perguntou.

\- Não. Só vim beber um chazinho e tomar uma porrada na cara! Dean ironizou.

Toni riu. Ela deu mais um soco em Dean e saiu, deixando os irmãos sozinhos.

\- Dean... Sam disse.

\- Ei... Dean respondeu.

\- Pensei que você estava morto... Sam disse.

\- Não tenho certeza ainda... Dean brincou.

\- Então... Sam disse.

\- Eu vou te contar. Vou contar tudo, ta bem? Mas antes, quem é a space girl furiosa? Dean perguntou.

\- Ela é... é da sede dos homens de letras. Homens de letras britânicos... Sam respondeu.

\- Eles existem? Droga, cara! A gente não deveria estar do mesmo lado? Dean perguntou.

Antes que Sam pudesse responder, Toni voltou.

\- Ah, Deus... Dean suspirou.

\- Cavalheiros! Acho que depois dessa pequena reunião fraternal, vocês estão prontos para falar, não é? Toni disse.

\- Como eu disse antes. Vai se ferrar! Sam respondeu.

\- Esse é meu garoto! Dean disse, rindo.

\- Sabe quais são as partes do corpo mais suscetíveis a dor intensa? Toni disse, segurando o rosto de Dean.

Nesse momento, alguém aparece.

\- Fique longe dos meus meninos! Mary disse, apontado a arma para Toni.

\- Mamãe? Sam disse, arregalando os olhos.

\- Sim! Dean respondeu.

Mary pegou a chave e se aproximou dos rapazes.

\- Larga isso... Mary disse.

Toni jogou a lança no chão e levantou as mãos.

\- No chão... Mary disse.

Toni não se mexeu. Mary lhe deu uma coronhada na testa.

\- Esse chão! Mary disse.

Toni partiu para cima de Mary. Dean usou a chave para se soltar.

\- Droga! Dean exclamou.

Toni se cortou para usar um feitiço contra Mary.

\- Acabe com o feitiço, agora! Não estou brincando! Dean ameaçou.

\- Atire e sua mãe não terá chance. Solte a arma... Toni respondeu.

Dean entregou a arma para Toni e deu um soco na cara dela.

\- Está tudo bem. Ela usou uma técnica chinesa de controle da mente. Difícil de usar inconsciente... Dean disse.

Dean tirou as correntes e libertou Sam, finalmente.

\- Dean... Sam disse.

\- Está tudo bem. Vamos pra casa... Dean disse.

\- Mãe... Sam disse.

\- Oi, Sammy! Mary disse, sorrindo.

\- É mesmo você? Sam perguntou.

\- Sim, sou eu. Mary respondeu.

\- Vamos. Dean disse, ajudando o irmão a subir a escada.

A viagem de volta para casa foi tranquila e silenciosa.

Mary estava com Sam no banco de trás.

\- Ele dormiu. Mary disse.

Dean olhou pelo retrovisor e viu Sam dormindo com a cabeça encostada na janela.

\- Ele vai ficar bem. Só precisa de alguns pontos e descanso. Dean disse.

\- Ele está com uma queimadura no pé... Mary disse.

\- Cas vai dar um jeito nisso e ele vai ficar novinho em folha! Dean respondeu.

\- O que fizeram com ele, Dean? Mary desabafou.

\- Nós vamos descobrir. E aí, eu vou matar todos eles. Dean disse.

Castiel estava no bunker, curando os machucados e cortes de Sam.

\- Essa queimadura está horrível... Castiel disse.

\- Cas, você pode dar um jeito nisso? Dean perguntou.

\- Claro! castiel respondeu e curou a queimadura.

\- Obrigado, Castiel... por tudo. Mary disse.

\- Não foi nada. Bem, eu tenho que ir. Se precisar de mim, sabe o que fazer. Castiel disse para Dean.

\- Valeu, Cas... Dean disse, sorrindo para o amigo.

Castiel sorriu e desapareceu.

Mary arregalou os olhos e não conseguia falar.

\- ele... é... um anjo... Mary disse.

\- Rsrsrs! Sim... Dean riu.

Dean e Mary estavam na cozinha, preparando o jantar. Sam ficou paralisado, olhando para a mãe.

\- Ei! Terra para Sam! Dean brincou.

\- Não me olhe assim, eu não vou explodir! Mary brincou.

Sam riu sem graça.

\- Desculpe... Sam disse.

\- Vem, nós preparamos seu jantar... Mary disse.

\- Mãe... Sam disse.

\- Sim? Mary disse.

\- Eu não estou alucinando, estou? Sam perguntou.

\- Não, por que? Mary perguntou.

\- Nada. Deixa pra lá. Vamos comer? Estou morrendo de fome... Sam disse, sorrindo.

\- Sammy Winchester morrendo de fome? Vai chover! Dean brincou.

Os três caíram na gargalhada.

Depois de comerem, cada um foi para seus respectivos quartos.

Mary estava se preparando para deitar, quando alguém bateu na porta.

\- pode entrar! Mary disse.

\- Oi... mãe... Sam disse.

\- Oi! Vem, entre! Mary disse, sorrindo.

\- Eu... só queria dizer que... droga! Eu não sei o que dizer! Sam disse, rindo, nervoso.

\- Rsrsrs! Não precisa dizer nada, querido, vem! Mary o abraçou.

Sam a abraçou, emocionado.

\- Eu quero dizer que... pra mim... ter você aqui... preenche a maior de todas as lacunas... Sam disse.

Mary sorriu e o abraçou.

FIM...


End file.
